Bedtime Tales
by shan14
Summary: Booth, Bones and Bedtime tales. Second chapter has been added as a follow on from the first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there. I know I haven't finished Secret Lives but this little story has been bugging me to be written down. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from Bones belongs to them. I do own Lisa, the liitle boy and the little girl.**

Special Agent Booth walked up the stairs to his house. For the last two weeks he had been working on a serial killer case so when the latest body had shown up in Chicago he and his partner had flown over there for 5 days. Now he was finally home and all he wanted to do was see his wife and kids.

"Daddy" yelled his four year old daughter launching herself into his arms.

"Hey there princess" he said smiling at the little blond haired girl in his arms.

"Were you good for mummy while I was away?" he asked.

"Yes" replied his daughter "Look what I drew you" she said running into the lounge room to grab her paper from under the mass of crayons and texta that where thrown all over the table. "Do you know what it is?" She asked shoving the paper into his face.

"Um…" he said. '_Santa_' mouthed his wife leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"You drew a picture of Santa" he exclaimed.

"You knew?" asked the little girl surprised.

"Of course I knew" said Booth proudly. "Hey bud" he said to the nine year old boy coming down the stairs.

"Dad" yelled the boy "Your home."

"Did you guys have a good time while I was away?" he asked.

"Yeah" said his son.

"Mummy even let us stay up to wait for you" said his daughter excitedly.

"I did" said his wife walking into the room "But the other half of the deal was that you went to bed as soon as daddy got home"

"Okay" said the two children trudging up the stairs.

"Daddy will tell us a story" asked the little girl climbing up under onto her bed.

"Okay" said Booth sitting down and pulling the kids onto his lap.

"Once upon a time" he began "there was the coolest, greatest FBI agent. Now this FBI agent has a special job because he worked with some very smart scientists at a place called the Jefforsonian"

"Daddy, what's the Jefforsonian" asked his daughter.

"It's a big museum in the city where Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack used to work" said Booth.

"Anyway" he continued "Even though the FBI agent liked working with all the squints, that's what he called the scientists, he especially liked his partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan whom he called Bones."

"That's silly" said his son laughing.

"I know" said Booth "But that was his special way of telling her how much he loved her.

"Oh" said his daughter "Did they get married?"

"Eventually, they did, but before that they worked together for a few years and caught lots of bad guys."

"Cool" said his son.

"Yeah it was cool" said Booth "So after they got married Temperance adopted The FBI agent's son who was four at the time and he loved her so much that he called her mum. And then after one year they had a beautiful little girl with blond hair."

"Like me" said his daughter smiling up at him.

"What happened after that?" asked his son.

"Well for two years they where very happy, but then Temperance began to get sick. The FBI agent took her to the doctor and they found out that she was very sick. All her friends and family where so sad, but Temperance wouldn't let them cry yet, and so for the last few months of her life they had heaps of fun. They had parties and went to the circus and the park with the children, but sometimes she would just sit with her husband and they would lye there quietly, remembering all the fun times they had had together. They did this for a few months but then Tempoerance got so sick that she couldn't go out anymore. And then one very sad day in August she died in the arms of her husband and he finally cried"

Booth looked down at his two small, blond haired children. A few of the tears he had been holding back fell down and hit his shirt, narrowly missing his daughter who had fallen asleep against his chest.

"It took a few years for Temperance's friends and family to move on, but they did. Even her husband, though he kept his promise to her and never forgot or stopped loving his Bones, even today. The end" he whispered picking up his sleeping son and carrying him into his own bed. "Goodnight" he said kissing the children on the tops of there heads.

"Sleep well" and with that he turned off the lights and closed the doors.

"You know you were brave to tell them that story Booth." said his wife taking his hands in hers.

"Thankyou" he replied "It was hard. But they need to know about her. After all she was there Grandmother."

"I love you Lisa Booth" he said, leaning in to kiss his wife.

"I love you too" she said "Special Agent Parker Booth.

**A/N Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this continuation had been nagging at me for ages so i finally wrote it down. It's just a piece of fluff to see how Booth is thirty years after Temperance's death.**

**Parker's kids are Lachlan-9 yrs old and Rachel-4 yrs old. Angela and Hodgins are married. Zack is married to a lady called Lindal. And Booth and Temperance's daughter is called Lilly and she is married to Rob with two children Thomas and Laura.**

Parker steered the car up the dirt road towards his father's house.

"Now, remember Grandpa is getting old so no jumping on top of him" he told his two children, Lachlan and Rachel, turning in his seat to look pointedly at them.

"Okay" grumbled the kids.

"Daddy who's going to be at Grandpa's?" asked Rachel, trying in vain to brush her dolly's hair.

"Well, Aunty Lilly and Uncle Rob are coming with Thomas and Laura and Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack and I think Uncle Zack and Aunty Lindale might even come as well" answered Parker.

"Yay" squealed Rachel "I missed Uncle Zack. He said he was going to teach me about forensic Anthropology" she said, slowly sounding out the word to get it right.

"Oh, fantastic" muttered Lisa sarcastically, earning a smile from Parker as he steered the car through the driveway.

Rachel and Lachlan threw open the car doors and ran over to the tables where everyone was sitting.

"Hey squirts" said Hodgins pulling the kids up onto his lap.

"Hi Uncle Jack" said Lachlan shaking Hodgins hand.

"Guess what everyone?" said Rachel excitedly. Not waiting for a response she continued, jumping up and down "I'm starting big school next year, just like Lachlan"

"Wow, you're a lucky girl" said Lilly walking over to her niece and giving her a hug before going of to find her brother.

"Hello there" said Booth walking out the back door to sit down with everyone.

"Grandpa" yelled Lachlan and Rachel running over to give him a hug.

"I missed you guys" said Booth pulling his grandkids in for a hug.

"They missed you too" said Parker putting down the bag he was carrying to shake his father's hand.

"Come here" said Booth pulling Parker in for a hug.

"How have you been mate?" Booth asked his son.

"Good" replied Parker "I just got back from a case in Chicago and the boss has been nagging me to remind you about the reunion next week. You are going right?" asked Parker, not wanting to have to explain to his boss again why his father so rarely attended the FBI functions.

"I'll think about it" replied Booth sitting down next Angela and Lilly.

"So what have you all been up to?" he asked his grandkids.

"Guess what?" said Rachel.

"What?" asked Booth overdramatically.

"Last night Daddy told us a story about the best FBI agent ever" replied Rachel.

"Wow" said Booth "So who was the best FBI agent ever?" he asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer. "I don't know" she said amazed. She turned towards her father.

"Um" said Parker trying to decide whether to bring up the subject of his mother or not.

_It's now or never,_ he decided. "The story was about Grandpa" he explained.

"Really" said Booth, surprised.

"Wait a minute" said Lachlan realising that if the story had been about his grandfather, the women who had died had been his grandmother. Parker smiled gently at his son.

"What story did you tell them?" asked Booth carefully, sensing the change of mood, in his grandson and son.

"I told them about mum" said Parker quietly.

"Oh" replied Booth leaning back into his chair.

"Did you really fall in love with Bones?" asked Rachel climbing onto her grandfathers lap.

"Yes, I did" said Booth smiling gently as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Was she nice?" she asked.

"Um" said Booth "Yes she was very nice, but not everyone saw it because she showed how she felt in different ways to most people" he answered sharing a smile with Angela, Hodgins and Zack.

Rachel looked up at Booth confusedly.

"Well, Temperance wasn't very good at talking to people and so for the people who didn't know her well, they thought that meant that she didn't like them" said Booth trying to explain to Rachel the mystery that was Temperance Brennan. "But that wasn't true" he continued "She cared about everyone around her so much, that she didn't know how to tell them until it was almost to late"

"Was that when she died?" asked Lachlan quietly.

"Yeah" said Booth reaching out to grab Lilly's hand. She had only been two years old when Temperance had died.

"She was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma" said Booth allowing the quiet to over come the group.

Rachel looked around at everyone waiting for someone to explain what Booth had said. When no one did she turned her big blue eyes to look at Booth and quietly said

"I don't know what that means"

Booth looked down at his granddaughter and the confused look on her face.

_God that look is familiar_ he thought as he chuckled lightly. His chuckle turned into quiet laughter as Angela joined in and soon the backyard was filled with the laughter of the four old friends, as they remembered the other blue eyed girl they had once known who had said that. For Angela it was her best friend, for Zack his mentor, for Hodgins his workmate and for Booth his partner, forever and always, in work and life.

"Grandpa" said Rachel tugging at his sleeve. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Doesn't matter" he said smiling. At her persistent look he continued. "I'll tell you another day, okay?"

"Okay" said Rachel.

"I love you Grandpa" she said throwing her arms around Booth tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart"

And with that he looked up at the sky towards where he would join his wife one day and smiled knowing there was a little girl with him that would one day be just like her Grandmother.

**A/N so did you like it. Please review : )**


End file.
